Wedding Dress
by animewriter02
Summary: A one shot i made, based on the song wedding dress by Taeyang! plz read and review!


**A/N: This is a… well… sad... fanfic I made cuz I was really bored! And trying to look like I was doing work…. LOL! Anyways, it's based on the song 'Wedding Dress', by Taeyang… If you don't know this song, it would be best to listen to it first! Hibari may be kinda… out of character… cuz it's in his point of view…**

**Wedding Dress… (Hibari's POV)**

We were perfect together. Even I knew that, although I am cold on the outside. We were together every time we met. Everything would be perfect, only until Yamamoto Takeshi would come. You would turn your back to me, and talk to him, but why did I leave you to continue ignoring me? It was just enough being beside you, but so painful seeing you laughing with someone else.

Few months pass, and I feel you being pulled away from me by him. I wish I can tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid that it might make things awkward between us. I get angry, every time you mention his name in front of me, but keep the anger, because I don't want to stop hearing your voice. I sense something, that you have strong feelings for him, but not for me.

Why? I was the one who was there for everything. Even when I was busy, I would help you, just to look at you. You used to look only at me, but now, you are looking away, back to Yamamoto Takeshi.

I tried to tell you how I felt, and give you the ring I bought so long ago, but I'm too afraid to lose you. But… I was too late. He comes while I am about to give the ring to you. He was the one to put the ring on your fingers first. If only I didn't hesitate, you could have been mine forever. As you stared at him, who was smiling foolishly at you, I was hoping you would reject… but nothing happened the way I wanted it to.

You accepted, right in front of me, ignoring me, once more. I walk off, leaving the both of you behind, as Yamamoto is hugging you. Rain pours on me while I walk with no umbrella. I felt lucky when the rain came pouring… because no one could see me crying…

You were everything to me. My heart, breath and soul, and now he took it away, making me lifeless, like I was before I met you.

There you are, walking down the aisle in your white wedding dress. How did I get to know a beautiful girl like you? You were the one to teach me how to love… but now it's all gone… You smile at me while walking past me. I slightly smile back at you, but inside, I can feel my heart shrivelling up as you hold hands with him. Since when did you learn to leave me alone? You were the one finding me for help, but now, you go to him…

"You may kiss the bride", he says. Everyone is cheering for you, standing up and clapping, but I stand and walk out the church. I knew I shouldn't have come here. I knew I would regret it, but I couldn't help with the thought of seeing you in that beautiful wedding dress…

I stare out into the sky, and it is cloudy, just like how my heart feels like. Stuffy and clogged up. Who knew I couldn't protect you? I couldn't even protect myself… What a fool I was. As I sit on the ground, holding my head, I hear someone's footsteps. I look up to see you in your wedding dress. The beautiful you, in that wedding dress. I immediately stand up and try to hug you. You were just a hallucination. Losing you, I have lost control. You are gone, my life, soul and heart. If only I told you how I felt, I would be the one holding your hands, putting the ring on your finger. Why was I so stupid to be so late? I can't help but want to kill myself. It's too painful to see you and him together.

I get home, only to throw everything around the house. I can't help but keep thinking of you so happily smiling with him, instead of me. I never knew I would turn out like this. Ha, you made me love you, and now you turn away from me. What a nice girl you are. I have made my decision… I can't take anything anymore… It's just too much. All the time I was with you, I was wasting my time. If only I can go back in time to change everything… but it's too late. You have forgotten me, but I can't forget you. You have moved on… but I'm still waiting…

I stand on the chair and place the rope around my neck, I fall, and everything goes dark…

Looking from above, I see you standing in front of the place where I lie. You're wearing the black dress under the black umbrella. You're standing there with him. Why couldn't you come without him? You get back home, only to fight with him. You think, 'I never knew you would be so cruel', and walk out the house. You both break up. You realise I was the true one for you. You want to see me. You want me to be beside you once more, but you know it's too late. I'm gone now, and no matter what I try to do, I can't go back to see you. We can never be together, but you can only look up at me, and I can look down at you.

Waking up, I see you looking down at me. Why are you here? Am I possibly back with you? I can't be. This can't be. I'm gone. Forever. Then why are you with me right now? I look around, and see that I'm still at the same place… but why are you here?

I stare at you, slowly raising my arms to touch you. You are real. You are really next to me, looking at me, back by my side. My eyes widen, and tears roll down my cheeks… so do you. You have come back to me… to be with me forever… Who knew you would come back to me? Who knew, you would find me again?

_Just as I did, I would find you whenever I need you…_You whispered into my ear. You came back for me. I never knew I would be with you again. You have stopped your breath, just to see me again…

~end of one shot~

A/N: OMG! I WROTE A SAD ONE SHOT! I feel so sad now…. plz REVIEW!


End file.
